1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mobile communication devices and more particularly to memory in a combined voice, data and RF integrated circuit used therein.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, integrated circuits are used in a wide variety of products including, but certainly not limited to, portable electronic devices, computers, computer networking equipment, home entertainment, automotive controls and features, and home appliances. As is also known, integrated circuits include a plurality of circuits in a very small space to perform one or more fixed or programmable functions.
Memory management can be an important consideration for electronic devices. While memory has become cheaper to produce and easier to implement, more advanced and sophisticated applications can require more memory than ever before. When memory is not used wisely, it can slow the operation of a device, consume more power and/or be more costly to produce.
The advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art when presented with the disclosure herein.